


Everyone Gets a Turn

by SkeletalSailor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), F/M, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shiro is fucked by literally everyone, Shiro/everyone, Underage Sex, bc this fic WILL feature Pidge, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalSailor/pseuds/SkeletalSailor
Summary: Shiro's stressed; everyone decides to 'help'.(Voltron Kinkmeme fill for Bottom!Shiro/Paladins+Allura & Coran. Each character gets a chapter.)





	1. Intro/Hunk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm separating this into several chapters so you can skip certain ships/characters if they aren't your thing!! I'll try to get the other six/seven chapters up ASAP!
> 
> The chapters/characters are as follows:  
> Chapter 1 - Hunk (Edited 10/9/2017 to include details I overlooked)  
> Chapter 2 - Coran (Edited 10/9/2017 to fix some errors)  
> Chapter 3 - Pidge  
> Chapter 4 - Lance  
> Chapter 5 - Keith  
> Chapter 6 - Allura  
> 

Shiro huffed, peeling his helmet off and wiping the sweat from his brow before changing out of his suffocating armor. The day was stressful; between being woken up extra early for drills, heavy intensity training, and dealing with arguments between the crew... yeah. Stress.

  
He sighed, scrubbing his face. He may be stressed, but he can't show that to his team. He had to be a strong leader. Conceal, don't feel...

  
"Don't let them knooooow--" Shiro stopped himself and growled. Great. Now he had to deal with that being stuck in his head now. Wonderful.

  
Shiro sighed, crossing his arms and steadying his emotions before finally resigning to return to the common room. He could make it through the rest of the day; he just had to avoid snapping at anyone.

  
When he finally got to the common room, he was relieved. No one was arguing when he walked in, not even Lance and Keith.

  
He froze on a second glance of the room. Lance and Keith weren't there. And before he could open his mouth to ask about them, he heard them.

  
Or, rather, he heard the screech of their shoes on the floor before they slammed into him, knocking him to the floor. Then he felt the both of them on top of him, pinning his arms to his back.

  
Okay. Nevermind. Calmness aborted.

  
"Keith, Lance." Shiro feigned calmness before breaking into a full shout, "The FUCK are you doing?!"

  
He heard Lance and Keith highfive.

  
"Told you we could get him to cuss," Keith sounded like he was beaming with pride. Shiro would punch him if he were an unreasonably violent individual. Also if he wasn't currently being pinned.

  
Shiro huffed, trying to glare over his shoulder before his attention was brought to Allura kneeling infront of him with a grin on her face.

  
"Captured that easily?" Allura spoke smugly. "You're out of practice, Shiro."

  
Shiro couldn't help but glare.

  
"Oooooh, look at 'is little pout!" Coran shouted, immediately bringing the crew's entire attention to him.

  
"I'm not pouting!" Shiro yelled. "I'm irritated from having to deal with you all the entire day!"

  
Shiro immediately froze, wishing he had a free hand to clamp over his mouth. That was rude. That was unBELIEVABLY rude and he might've hurt someone's feelings and--

  
He stopped when Allura cupped his chin, smiling at him. "We know today's been stressful for you, Shiro."

  
"Which is why we want to provide some, er," Coran pulled at his moustache. "'Relief', if you will."

  
Shiro paused and blinked. "Uh..."

  
"He means we're all going to make you our little slut," Keith chuckled. "One at a time."

  
"O-Oh." Shiro's face flushed and he stared at the floor; his frustrated melted away. "That would be nice."

  
Those words were all the approval the paladins needed to flip Shiro on his back. He immediately had the two slender paladins on him, Keith kissing at his neck while Lance unzipped his shirt. Shiro couldn't help but groan as the boys manhandled him, shoving him around as they stripped him.

  
Shiro had expected Keith and Lance to be the first ones to jump him. He was taken by surprise when Lance pulled him up and shoved him away. He grunted as he collided and was caught by someone.

  
"Warm him up for us, big guy?" Lance smirked smugly as he and Keith settled on the couch.

  
Shiro blinked as Hunk turned him around and grinned big at Lance and Keith. "Can do!"

  
Hunk picked Shiro up and he couldn't help but yelp at the sudden movement. He grasped at Hunk's shirt, wrapping his legs around Hunk as much as he could. He blushed, biting his lip. He would never admit to it, mainly because he never liked to mention his turn ons, but being slung around like this was definitely one of them.

  
Shiro found himself blushing as Hunk easily carried him when, as evidenced earlier, it took two smaller paladins to knock him down. Something about Hunk always made him feel so small. Maybe it was because he was, technically, smaller.

  
Shiro grunted when Hunk dropped him on the couch and knelt in front of him. He bit his lip as the bigger man pulled his underwear off, using one hand to stroke his erect cock and lifting the other up to Shiro's mouth.

  
Shiro's blush intensified as he opened his mouth, allowing Hunk to slip three fingers into his mouth. Hunk moved his fingers back and forth, and Shiro, instinctively, moaned as he sucked and twirled his tongue around the digits.

  
Shiro's face only got redder as he came to realize that literally the entire crew was watching Hunk fingerfuck his mouth. He was slightly embarrassed, but he loved it and made a point to put on a show of sucking the fingers.

  
Shiro had to keep himself from pouting when Hunk pulled his fingers free. He shuddered when Hunk grabbed his legs, spreading them and manuevering them to rest on his shoulders before pressing a finger against Shiro's hole.

  
Shiro bit his lip, nudging himself down and against Hunk's finger and moaning as Hunk slid the first big finger into him. Hunk barely had to do any work as Shiro grinded himself onto the finger.

  
"Heeeey, slow it down, Shiro." Hunk grinned. "You still got two more fingers to go."

  
Shiro pouted up at Hunk but sighed, trying to resist grinding as Hunk slid in a second finger but Shiro couldn't help but groan as he was stretched. Hunk scissored his fingers and Shiro gasped as Hunk prodded against sensitive spots inside him.

  
"O-Oh god," Shiro whimpered, shifting as Hunk fingered him. Hunk was always good at this, but tonight he was pulling out all the stops.

  
Shiro froze when he felt Hunk's third finger press against his stretched hole. He bit his lip, groaning in slight discomfort as the third digit stretched him. The third one always burned, but god he loved it.

  
Shiro relaxed himself, clutching the couch as Hunk prepped him, making a point of teasing him and fingering him, causing him to cry out and moan wantonly.

  
Shiro's face was flushed as he took a second to scan the room. Keith and Lance were both watching very, very intently. Coran was... watching, but definitely not as intently as Keith and Lance. Pidge was cuddled up to Allura on the other side of the couch. They were... giggling? And whispering, while glancing over at him.

  
Shiro's curiousity towards the matter quickly fled with a loud cry as Hunk started fingering him once more, reaching again and again to all the spots that made Shiro shake.

  
"A-Ah! H-Hunk," Shiro bucked despite his attempts to remain still, "Ngh, god you're so good at that."

  
Hunk grinned at Shiro's praises before removing his fingers and Shiro could only pout at how empty he felt. He paused when Hunk pointed to the floor.

  
"Allura doesn't want us to mess up the seats," Hunk explained and Shiro blushed as he moved to kneel on the floor. Of course. Alliura always was finicky about the castle's furnishings.

  
Shiro bit his lip as he lowered himself onto his elbows, then even further when he felt Hunk move behind him. He pressed his chest against the floor and lifted his ass even further into the air.

  
"Oh fuck. That shouldn't be as hot as it is."

  
Shiro smirked at Lance's reaction to seeing his shift in position. He was starting to get used to having everyone's eyes on him.

  
"I told you." Keith smirked. "He's practically created to be fucked."

  
Shiro didn't know why, but Keith's words went straight to his crotch. He was so hard, he needed to be touched. So he reached between his legs with his human hand...

  
Then gasped when his arm was grabbed and pressed roughly against his back.

  
"Hey, uh-uh, none of that," Hunk huffed. "No touching allowed."

  
Shiro's mouth gaped and then he pouted and pleaded. "Hunk. I can't wait anymore. I need something, anything, now."

  
Keith chuckled, crossing his arms as he watched Shiro squirm under Hunk. "Patience yields focus, right?"

  
Shiro couldn't help but glare at Keith for the ironic echo of his own words.

  
"Alright, alright," Hunk spoke, rubbing Shiro's hip with his free hand. "No need to stare daggers at Keith anymore, I'm ready."

  
Shiro gasped when Hunk pressed his cock against Shiro's ass. Hunk's cock was huge. Almost too huge, and fuck that made a shiver go down his spine. Shiro relaxed, easing himself back against Hunk with a groan. Hunk let go of Shiro's arm, letting the older man brace himself on the floor as he pressed into him with both hands firm on his hips.

  
Shiro groaned, scratching at the floor as Hunk steadily pressed into him, stretching him in the best way possible. "F-Fuck that feels so good."

  
Hunk grinned, holding Shiro's hips firmly as he buried himself all the way inside the older paladin. "We're just getting started, so if you think this is good, you're in for a treat."

  
Shiro whined, looking over his shoulder with an exasperated pout. "Can you please just fuck me already?"

  
Hunk grinned, gripping Shiro's hips so hard Shiro knew it would leave some sort of mark, and started thrusting. Slow at first, but picking up pace.

  
Shiro moaned and whimpered, finding himself grinding back against Hunk to get as much friction as he could. It had been way too long since he'd been properly fucked; would he even be able to handle all six of them?

  
Shiro couldn't focus on anything other than how good it felt to be fucked and how painfully hard he was; he wanted so badly to touch himself, but given what happened the last time he tried, he assumed he wasn't allowed to.

  
Shiro felt a hand leave his hip to bury itself in his hair; he gasped as he was suddenly wrenched upright by his locks, whimpering. This was about as rough as Hunk could get but he wanted more. He wanted to be shoved around, roughed up, and dominated way more than Hunk could possibly provide.

  
But regardless, he felt himself an orgasm start to arise as Hunk relentlessly fucked him. He was getting louder, and he was too blinded by pleasure to see how the others were reacting, or to even care that they were watching at all.

  
"S-Shiro..." He heard Hunk's voice shaking. "P-Please say you're close. I-I'm not gonna last much longer."

  
Shiro was on the edge, and Hunk's words threatened to push him over. Shiro gasped out, "Cum inside me."

  
Hunk nearly stopped as he tried to process what their leader just requested. "W-Wait, what?"

  
"You heard me! I said cum inside me!" Shiro didn't mean to come off as aggressive as he did, but he was desperate and frustrated and god he wanted nothing more than to be to be treated like a slut. He mewled when Hunk picked up the pace and he could feel the thrusts starting to get more ragged and haphazard.

  
"Y-You sure, Shiro?" Hunk asked and Shiro could only nod frantically.

  
"Fuck yes." Shiro mumbled and gasped when Hunk buried himself fully inside him. Shiro whimpered as he felt the cock inside him twitch and spill, filling his insides and Shiro was finally pushed over the edge, his own orgasm taking over him with a loud cry.

  
Shiro whimpered, slumping on the floor with his ass still in the air as Hunk pulled out. He could feel thick streams of cum drip off of the yellow paladin's cock onto his spread cheeks. Shiro gasped and panted from his own orgasm, a soft, contented smile on his lips curling into a smirk as he looked up at the group.

  
"Alright, who's next?"


	2. Coran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit... writing Coran in a sexual situation was a lot harder than I expected it to be. That must be one reason why Coran/Shiro is rarepair hell. So yeah, sorry that this one is kinda short. ^^'

  
Shiro was more than a little surprised when Coran leaped over the couch and even more surprised when Coran kissed him roughly, nearly tackling him to the ground in the process. Shiro yelped when Coran gripped his ass hard, pulling him closer to the redhead Altean.

 

"Y-You're eager," Shiro spoke between rough kisses, trying to keep from laughing as the mustache tickled his face. "You just gonna fuck me right here?"

 

"As it happens..." Coran took a second to pull his mustache, "No. The floor is not my favored spot, nor my favored position for encounters of the intimate variety."

 

Shiro stared blankly as he tried to comprehend Coran's words; comprehending _anything_ post-orgasm was usually a chore."Then what do you favor, exactly?"

 

"I'm glad you asked!" Shiro jumped as Coran shouted, gasping in shock when the man almost effortlessly picked him up.

 

When Coran started walking, Shiro reached to steady himself by gripping the slender man's shoulders and wrapping his muscular legs around him. He barely had time to question Coran's intention before he was slammed against the wall, grunting at the impact.

 

"Apologies," Coran looked genuinely sorry. "Lost my footing, I did. Hope I didn't hurt you, Shiro."

 

The black paladin shook his head. "No, no. It's fine. I'd, um..."

 

Shiro cleared his throat. He was so confident in his demands in the midst of sex, but asking sexual specifics outside of sex was far more nerve wrecking than he felt it should be.

 

"You'd what?" Coran gave Shiro a look. "Come on, spit it out!"

 

Shiro swallowed, looking Coran in the eyes. "I'd prefer you to be rough, if you're up for it."

 

"Ooh, you like a bit of push and shove, eh?" Coran grinned. "Allura's probably going to have a lot of fun with you."

 

"Shush!" Allura scolded, jostling Pidge as she moved to gesture at Coran. "Don't spoil the surprise, just have your fun with him!"

 

Coran cleared his throat. "Right then. You wanted rough, was it?" Shiro grunted when he was slammed against the wall harder and with much more force than he had been expecting. "Rough it is, then."

 

Truth be told, Shiro wasn't aware the Altean was even capable of being rough. But this was a pleasant surprise.

 

He shuddered when Coran spread his legs further, leveraging him against the wall as he stripped his pants and pulled out his cock. He couldn't help but gape at the size. Coran was, by far, the biggest he had seen. Hunk was a close competitor, but Coran? Holy hell. Of course, Alteans are able to change every aspect of their appearance, so why _wouldn't_ Coran have a massive cock?

 

Shiro was thankful that he was still slick and prepped from his previous romp as the Altean pressed his cock against his hole. Shiro shifted and wiggled, looking up at Coran with a coy look.

 

Then came Coran pushing himself inside. Shiro had never felt himself be stretched so much before, but he loved every bit of the burn and he desperately pressed himself against Coran, trying to get him inside as quickly as possible.

 

"Now now, go easy," Coran huffed. "You humans are fragile; don't wanna hurt ya too badly."

 

"I said I want rough, Coran." Shiro tried to keep from glaring, but he wanted more and Coran was currently... frustrating him.

 

"You did, but recklessly plowing into you isn't 'rough'," Coran pointed, still steadily pushing into Shiro with a small groan. "I'm sure you can take it, but it doesn't do any of us any good to break any part of you. Especially not that pretty little hole."

 

Shiro opened his mouth to argue before coming to the conclusion he didn't have any real arguments, and simply nodded. "... gotcha."

 

"Geez, Shiro," Lance laughed from the couch. "For someone that preaches 'patience', you sure do like rushing into things."

 

Shiro rolled his eyes before groaning as Coran pressed into him completely. Shiro trembled just at the feeling; he had never felt so... filled. Coran was huge, and completely inside of him now, and Shiro felt like he was being split apart... but in a good way, if that was possible.

 

He felt breathless, and he dug his nails into Coran's shoulders just a little bit harder than he had intended to, but god he wanted more and Coran was more than willing to deliver as he pulled out about halfway and thrust back into the Black Paladin hard and fast, causing him to cry out.

 

"F-Fuck," Shiro covered his face with the back of his human hand before moving to cover his mouth, biting his thumb to keep a shout as Coran repeated the move.

 

"Ah-ah-ah," the redhead chided, grabbing Shiro's hand and moving it aside. "None of that, no muffling. We all wanted to hear you."

 

Shiro blushed harder as Coran thrust into him, getting small, pitiful, needy whimpers from the paladin. Shiro was embarrassed of how loud he was starting to get, but he couldn't help it. He was always a little bit of a size queen, as much as he hated to admit it, but he guessed there was no hiding it after this.

 

Then, Coran hit it. That little spot that left Shiro seeing stars, and Shiro couldn't keep himself even a little quiet.

 

"Ngh, fuuuuck!" Shiro dragged in a breathy moan. "That. Do that more. Harder."

 

"Mm, nothing but demands today, are we?" Coran joked but listened nonetheless, giving the paladin exactly was he wanted. Shiro felt himself go a little cross-eyed as Coran worked up a steady pace, aiming for that same spot. He probably looked ridiculous, moaning and shouting and pulling sex faces that would've humiliated him were he in his right mind, but at the moment, he didn't care because he was in heaven.

 

Coran started shoving him against the wall, rougher and harder as he fucked the paladin exactly to his demands, and it was no wonder that Shiro couldn't last very long under the circumstances.

 

Shiro came, for the second time that night, covering his stomach in his seed. But Coran kept going, and he had no idea if Coran was even close. Shiro tried to find a sign that he was, but there really wasn't one.

 

Then, finally, Coran pulled out and Shiro was left feeling a little disappointed until Coran dropped him, forcing him down on his knees. Then, with a groan, released his own orgasm upon Shiro's chest. Shiro let out a breathy moan as he watched and felt the thick streams of cum cover his chest.

 

Still wrecked with haze from his orgasm, he could only give a lopsided smile. It wasn't what he was expecting, but he definitely wasn't going to complain.

 

"Need a break yet?" Allura spoke as Coran helped Shiro back into the middle of the group. Shiro had a sheen of sweat covering him, and his breathing was ragged, but at the same time he looked like he was better than ever.

 

Shiro panted in exhaustion, but shook his head defiantly. "No way. I'm ready for round three."


	3. Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Pidge! I haven't given her a defined age in this fic, so if you want to believe she's aged up, go ahead! If you don't want her aged up, that's fine by me too, but I'm still keeping the underage tag because canonically she is underaged!

Allura could only chuckle as Shiro slumped onto his knees in front of her. "You're sure you don't want a break, Shiro?"

"Princess," Shiro clapped his hands together. "With all due respect, I haven't had a cock in my ass in over a year. I'm ready for literally anything."

"Anything, you say?" Shiro wasn't sure if he liked the devious smirk on Allura's face or not. He raised an eyebrow when the Altean woman nudged Pidge forward.

"Go on," Allura smiled endearingly at Pidge, who seemed more than a little shaken.

"W-What if I'm not any good?" Pidge pouted as Allura bent down to her level.

"You won't know if you don't try," Allura ruffled the younger girl's hair. "And besides, how will you get good if you don't practice?"

Shiro was able to tame his hormones just long enough to chuckle at how plain adorable Pidge was. She wasn't rambling, for once, but she was obviously nervous. Which wasn't surprising, given Shiro remembers how panicked he was back when he was inexperienced. He also remembers how panicked he was to be having sex in front of five other people, which was just about thirty minutes prior.

Shiro watched as Pidge's eyes gazed over him and how she immediately started to back away, shaking her head. "M-Maybe I should sit out until next time."

"Nuh-uh," Shiro spoke sternly, reaching forward and grabbing the girl's arm. "You're not backing out on me."

Pidge paused, frowning deeply at Shiro. Despite Shiro being on his knees, she was still only slightly taller than him. "What if I disappoint you, though? I don't have as much experience as everyone else."

"That doesn't matter." Shiro smiled, raising a hand to the top of her head. "I'm not leaving you out. Just because you aren't as experienced as everyone else doesn't mean I don't want you too."

Pidge's frown slowly started to curl into a smile and her shoulders puffed up with confidence. "Y-You sure you won't be disappointed?"

"Promise."

Shiro didn't miss the small joyful sound Pidge made as she tackled and toppled Shiro, straddling his lap as she kissed him with an almost-possessive hand in his hair. Shiro paused slightly when he felt something press against his stomach. He separated for just a moment to glance down, and he was shocked he didn't notice before.

  
"You have a strap-on?" Shiro blinked, looking back at Pidge.

"Is that... okay?" Pidge scratched the back of her head. "If it's not, I can do something else."

Shiro shook his head. "No, no, that's perfect. Go for it."

Shiro didn't know it was possible for the young paladin to smile any bigger, but she did. Shiro couldn't help but smile at her clumsy actions, her difficulty moving his body how she wanted due to the sheer difference in size. He found it absolutely adorable, and he couldn't keep a smile off his face as he assisted her by sprawling himself out, moving himself, doing everything in his power to make it as fun for Pidge as it was for him.

Pidge was between his spread legs and Shiro was laid back, slightly propped up on his elbows as he watched her fiddle with the lubricant tube, trying her damnedest to open it but getting gradually more frustrated as the slippery tube kept slipping from her grip.

"Grr," Pidge growled at yet another failed attempt to open to bottle. "Hunk, you got it all over the bottle!"

"That wasn't me!" Hunk defended. "That was probably Coran!"

"No, no," Coran raised his hands. "I provided my own lubrication, this was no doing of mine."

Shiro shook his head with a chuckle before offering out his hand. As endearing as it was to watch her struggle with something as simple as lube, he admitted that he was starting to get impatient. "Here. I'll get it."

Pidge pouted but handed it off nonetheless. Shiro gripped it tight with his Galra arm, popping the top open and squirting a small amount into his palm. In his experience with silicone, you didn't need quiiiite as much as with a real thing.  
  
Pidge froze as Shiro leaned up, wrapping a hand around her fake cock, hypnotized as he watched him expertly stroke and slick the member.

When he finally leaned back, Pidge bit her lip as she scooted back close to him. Shiro could feel the slight tremble in her hands on his thighs.

"Hey," Shiro spoke softly. "Relax. You'll figure it out."

Pidge nodded as she pressed the smooth silicone against Shiro's hole. "Tell me if I'm doing something wrong, kay?"

"I will," Shiro leaned back against his elbows. "I can take whatever you give me, Pidge."

Pidge pressed in slowly and Shiro gasped lightly. The sensation of plastic was different from the previous feelings but not completely unfamiliar. He shuddered as Pidge pressed on, gripping one of his hips tightly and holding base of the plastic for stability.

Shiro's eyes fluttered shut as she pressed deep into him, clenching around the member and pressing his nails against the hard ground. At this point, penetration didn't cause him any discomfort and god was it wonderful.

Shiro looked up at Pidge with a gentle smile. "You can go ahead and move."

"Y-You sure it wont hurt you?"

Shiro sighed. He knew she was nervous, and he appreciated the concern... but he was getting needy. "Pidge. If it hurts in a way I don't want it to hurt," Shiro grinned. "I will tell you to stop. Like I said, I can handle it."

Pidge swallowed hard, nodding once more. Then, with a shaky breath, she started to work up a slow pace.

"Faster," Shiro breathed, adjusting his angle slightly. Pidge obliged, gripping his thighs as he sped up the pace.

"N-Now," Shiro laid back a little further. "Harder."

PIdge looked like she was about to question him again but she opted against it, following his orders exactly.

"Ngh," Shiro groaned. "Now a... a little bit up."

When Pidge obliged this time, Shiro let out a loud moan, throwing his head back wantonly.

"W-Was that good?" Pidge asked, trying to hit the same spot with her further thrusts.

Shiro nodded haphazardly. "Yes. Yes that's perfect Pidge."

Shiro heard Allura chuckle behind them. "You can be mean to him, Pidge. He's not easily broken."

Shiro let out small breathy moans as Pidge tightened his grip on his thighs possessively. He tensed as she dug nails into his muscles, scratching as she trailed her hands down.

"P-Pidge, please," Shiro groaned. "God, just like that."

"You like that?" Shiro knew it was genuinely inquisitive, but the lusty tone she had while asking...

"God yes," Shiro's eyes were half-lidded as he looked up at Pidge.

She leaned over Shiro, growling with frustration when she couldn't reach to nip at his neck. Shiro had started to lean up so she could reach but was forcefully slammed back against the ground. Instead, she started to nip and bite at his chest and abdomen, raising a hand to tweak a nipple.

Shiro shook with sensations flooding his body. For as nervous as she was... Pidge was doing really good.

Then, the small girl took a nipple in her mouth. That sensation alone was exciting, but then she started to twirl her tongue around the sensitive bud, erupting a ragged moan from him as she worked.

"W-Where," Shiro spoke between breathy pants. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Pidge pulled off of the nipple momentarily to provide an answer. "Fanfiction."

The answer was predictable, Shiro decided, but he wasn't necessarily sure what his stance on Pidge experimenting on him with things she read in fictional stories. But so far it had worked out for him, so who was he to raise any questions?

Shiro tensed and nearly-shouted as Pidge's teeth suddenly clamped on his nipple, sending a wave of the best type of pain through him.

"F-Fuck," Shiro cursed, covering his face with a hand to hide his almost overbearing blush. "God, please, just fuck me up."

Shiro was almost afraid of the pure delight that crossed the young woman's features at his words, but he truly didn't care.

Pidge became merciless with her thrusts and Shiro let go of whatever prudish dignity he had left, moaning with ecstasy as Pidge nipped at his chest, digging nails into his skin as she dominated their leader in her own way.

Pidge had difficulty aiming for the spots that made Shiro tremble in delight, but he expected that, and he made up for it with his own movements.

The entire experience was something entirely unknown to Shiro. It was awkward and clunky, Pidge was inexperienced, and Shiro had to move himself to meet her thrusts but it was still wonderful and Shiro wouldn't have skipped it for the world.

As he neared his third climax of the night, he knew he was getting clumsier. He was having to rely on Pidge to be more accurate with her aim because his mind was so hazy he could barely even remember that his name was Takashi Shirogane.  
  
He wrapped a desperate hand around his cock, tugging rough and quick, wanting nothing more than release. Being on the edge was driving him mad.

He barely registered exactly how loud he shouted when he came, but he assumed it was startlingly so, given that Pidge jumped when he did. He groaned as Pidge's thrusts slowed before she finally pulled her silicone member free.

Shiro panted. He felt more tired than he ever had before, but oh so blissed out. He felt so empty in this moment.

He didn't get to revel in the feeling of emptiness for long when Pidge gripped his arm, flipping him onto his front with a good deal of effort. He tensed and then groaned when something pressed slick against his hole. It was harder than the silicone, but much smaller. He relaxed, moaning as whatever it was easily slipped into him. He froze.

"W-What is...?" Shiro started but didn't get to finish when a ripple of pleasure surged through him. He scratched his nails down the cold metal floor, trembling as the bullet inside him rumbled.

He shook, the stimulation while he was recovering from yet another orgasm almost being too must for him. "Y-You put a fucking vibrator in me?!"

"Mhm," Pidge grinned as she unclipped her harness, pulling the fake cock off before going back to her seat next to Allura.

"You're three orgasms deep now," Coran plucked his mustache. "Can't have you backin' out on us now, can we?"

Shiro broke into a sweat, trembling as he tried to focus. He was desperate for release all over again, and he couldn't handle it. "I-I'm not going to back out. I want more, but god, this is torture."

Allura smirked, crossing her arms as she looked down at the black paladin. "Well, lucky for you, we'll take it out when we're having our fun with you. From now on, you get to pick who gets their turn."

"Princess," Shiro started, taking shaky breaths as he tried "I can't even think of my name, how the hell do you expect me to make decisions?"

"Just pick from your heart," Allura grinned with a small chuckle. "Or your cock, whichever you feel like listening to."

Shiro pouted, trying to adjust himself into a more comfortable position but stopping short with a loud gasp as the movement caused the vibrator to shift into a more sensitive spot inside him.

"Pick whenever you're ready."

Shiro could hear the pride in that remark, as if they knew the vibrator was driving him crazy. With being only half-way through the paladins, Shiro knew it was going to be a long night.


	4. Lance

Shiro ached. It had only been a minute, but it felt like torturous hours to Shiro, who was at the mercy of the vibe inside him. After three orgasms in a row, the bullet was overwhelming.

Patience yields focus, but right now he was definitely impatient and he couldn't focus on anything except how much he wanted more.

He could see the little smirk that Allura wore as he squirmed on the floor. Was she a sadist? He was pretty sure he was a sadist. He glanced over at Keith who was pretending he wasn't secretly enjoying watching Shiro lose his mind; a facade of broodiness to hide sheer arousal.

Then he glanced at Lance. Lance, who's face was flushed. Lance, who looked uncomfortably aroused at the imagery of Shiro fucked by the three before. Lance, with an erection made all too obvious.

Lance. Lance was who he found himself focused on; pick from the heart and/or cock, right?

"L-Lance." Shiro finally croaked out. "I-I want you, Lance."

Lance looked surprised, but that surprise soon melted into his usual confident, cocky demeanor. "Of course you do, who doesn't?"

But he didn't move, just spread his legs into a more comfortable position. Shiro breathed hard, an eyebrow lifted.

Lance just chuckled. "Well? You want me." Lance's smirk was almost sinister. "Come get me."

"You're not serious." Shiro was in disbelief. Lance was teasing him.

"I am." Lance grinned. "If you don't wanna, Keith and Allura are still here for you."

Shiro huffed. He didn't want to move; he just wanted release. But he admitted, he was already set on Lance.

He knew standing wasn't something he was capable of doing currently, therefore walking was impossible. So reluctantly, he crawled. He panted as he came to a halt at Lance's feet, his Galra hand clutching at the couch cushion. He looked up, blushing as Lance smirked down at him.

Lance patted his thigh, gesturing to Shiro. "Come on, chief. Get up here."

Shiro felt a shiver go through him at the command. His limbs trembling, he pulled himself onto the couch, straddling Lance's lap. He felt Lance's clothed cock brush against him, an agonizing touch in his current state.

Shiro's eyes were clouded with lust as he gazed down at the sharpshooter. "Lance," he groaned. "Please don't tease me. I need you."

Lance shifted, biting his lip. "Show me how bad you need me, chief."

Shiro moaned quietly. Something about the way the blue paladin spoke to him sent a pulse straight to his cock. The way he made him feel so vulnerable, the way his power was being stripped away, and yet Lance still reminded him that he's their leader.

Shiro whimpered, taking Lance's hand in his human hand, lowering it down to wrap around his dripping erection. "Please, Lance. This, _this_ is how bad."

Lance shuddered as he took Shiro's cock in his hand, stroking gently and ghosting his fingers in a teasing manner. Shiro moaned, his hands kneading his jacket.

"L-Lance." Shiro was sensitive. Desperate. _Needy_. "Please. Fuck me."

Lance chuckled, his hand leaving the black paladin's cock, shifting to unzip and lower his jeans, freeing his own cock from it's confines. Shiro groaned as he felt the hard flesh brush against him.

Shiro couldn't handle it. He was about ninety percent sure he was going to cum the moment Lance penetrated him, and he was ready. He wanted Lance's cock in him, stretching him open again, pounding him, _claiming_ hi--

Shiro was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt something collide, hard, with the side of his head. He looked down in time to see the bottle of lubricant land on the couch.

"Laaaaaance," Pidge groaned. "You were supposed to catch it."

"Pidge, do you not comprehend I have a whole lotta man on my lap?! I can't focus on something dumb like catching!" Lance huffed, turning to glare at the green paladin. He grabbed the lube, cringing when he felt the tube. "And besides, you gooped it up! It would've slipped right outta my hand!"

"I didn't do that!" Pidge yelled. "That was Hunk!"

"No, no," Hunk defended, "I'm about two-hundred percent sure it was Coran."

"And I've already said that's impossible!" Coran defended. "I provided my own lubrication, which means it was either one of you or--"

"Shut up about the lube already!" Shiro growled, frustrated. He hadn't meant to lose his temper for the second time that night, but he was desperate and they were all making a point of delaying his relief. "P-Please, just fuck me already, Lance."

Lance snapped back with a chuckle. "Alright, alright. Since you asked so nicely."

Lance quickly slicked himself, closing the bottle and tossing it away. Shiro loosely heard Keith make a snide remark, but he was so hyper-focused on Lance's movements that he couldn't make out the words.

Shiro felt Lance's fingers between his legs. He couldn't keep back the whine that escaped his throat as Lance pulled the vibrator out of his ass, soon replacing it with his fingers.

"Mm, you feel so good," Lance groaned as his prodded. "Can't wait to be inside you."

"Then hurry it up, Lance." Shiro trembled with a whimper.

"Geez louise," Lance chided. "I'm not allowed to take my time and enjoy it?"

"No," Shiro huffed simply. "I need your cock inside me, _NOW_."

If it weren't such a slutty request, Lance probably would've been intimidated. But instead he just grinned, withdrawing his fingers and lining himself against the black paladin's hole.

Shiro found himself guiding himself down, moaning as he felt Lance's cock inside him. Lance groaned as Shiro managed to settle himself entirely on Lance's dick.

"Mm, fuck yeah." Lance threw his head back, moving his hands to Shiro's hips. He guided Shiro, lifting him up and slamming him back down with an accompanying thrust. They had just started, but Shiro was already seeing stars.

Shiro rocked himself, placing his Galra hand on the couch and his human hand on Lance's shoulder to steady himself as he fucked himself on the sharpshooter's cock.

Lance was meeting Shiro's rocking with powerful thrusts, pulling whimpers and moans from Shiro's throat.

"You want more, baby?" Lance groaned. "You want it harder?"

"G-God yes." Shiro groaned.

Lance dug his nails in Shiro's thighs, gripping him hard as he snapping into Shiro, burying himself entirely and pulling back out. Lance licked his lips as he watched his his cock disappear into their leader.

"Lance, fuck, just like that." Shiro purred and dug his fingers into Lance's shoulder, and Lance was suddenly thankful that only Shiro's human hand was on him as he noticed exactly how hard his Galra hand was gripping the couch.

Lance's hands moved, grasping nice handfuls of the paladin's ass, using his rough grip to guide Shiro harder, rougher, more desperately. "You like that, chief?" Lance whispered, ever reminding Shiro of the position he's in. The brave leader of Voltron, moaning and begging as he rode Lance's cock.

"Y-Yes," Shiro mewled. Everything about this was too much, Lance's dirty talk, the way he was being touched, everything. "God, Lance."

He couldn't hold on much longer, but god he wanted to. Lance felt so good inside him, he didn't want it to end. But at the same time, he wanted to feel his cock spilling, twitching, pulsing inside him.

"You close, Shiro?" Lance rasped, his nails digging into the tender flesh of Shiro's behind.

Shiro could only nod haphazardly. "Yes, god yes."

"Mm, good. I wanna see you cum for me, chief." Lance groaned.

Shiro gasped and whimpered, losing his rhythm as he felt like fire was pooling in his abdomen. He couldn't last any longer. With a cry, his vision faded momentarily, his orgasm like electricity surging through him. He collapsed, burying his face into the crook of Lance's neck. Lance pulled Shiro's hips down hard, burying himself fully into Shiro. Shiro let out a final whimper as Lance spilled into him.

Shiro didn't know if he could move. His legs were weak, his head was spinning, but he was still determined to keep going. He wanted more; he wanted all of them.

With a moan, Shiro pulled himself off of Lance, collapsing on the couch. He panted, sprawling as he scanned the room. Just Keith and Allura were the last two untouched.

"K-Keith," He called out, voice raspy and worn out. "You're next. Get over here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refractory period?? what's that


	5. Keith

Keith chuckled, making his way to the couch. Wedging himself between Lance and the sprawled out, blissful Shiro, he reeled a leg in, kicking the blue paladin off of the couch.

"Dude!" Lance yelped, scooting himself back into a seated position. "Not cool!"

"You were taking up too much space," Keith replied plainly with a smirk.

"You could've asked. You know, politely." Lance huffed.

"Keith doesn't do polite, Lance." Shiro chuckled, scooting himself upright.

"Yeah," Keith closed the distance between himself and Shiro, his lips grazing Shiro's while his hand groped at Shiro's cock. "But you prefer me that way, don't you?"

Shiro hummed as Keith stroked him. Keith was a familiar face. Or, rather, a familiar cock. They'd seeked out each other's company several times in the past, long before the Kerberos mission that changed their lives, which definitely gave Keith a good idea of what turns Shiro on the most.

Keith knew exactly what to do to Shiro and that thought was terrifying and arousing all at the same time.

Keith dug his unoccupied hand into Shiro's hair, tugging his head back and baring his neck. Shiro melted as Keith pressed gentle kisses to his neck, still stroking Shiro's cock with long, firm strokes.

"Come on, babe," Keith teased, smirking as Shiro began to harden once more in his hands. "I know you're up for more."

Shiro panted, hands grasping at the couch. "Keith, god, you know I hate it when you tease me."

"But do you really?" Keith moved his hands along Shiro's body, dragging his nails down Shiro's chest, grazing his nipples.

Shiro's breath hitched as he arched into the younger paladin's touch. "Keith, I can't handle it right now. God, I can't."

Shiro was close to begging, crying out for mercy. Every touch drove him mad, every tease left him more desperate and needy than he ever imagined he could be.

But he knew Keith wasn't one for mercy.

Keith dug his nails into Shiro's thighs, lowering himself to press rough kisses against the insides of Shiro's thighs. Shiro trembled, digging a hand into Keith's hair.

"K-Keith." Shiro exhales a shaky breath, clenching his eyes shut as Keith began to nip, sucking the taut, muscular flesh under his lips.

Keith smirked as he sucked dark marks onto Shiro's thighs, grazing teasingly close to Shiro's cock as he moved.

Shiro made an impatient sound between a whine and a growl. "Keith, goddammit, stop! You're driving me crazy!"

Keith pulled away entirely, grabbing the black paladin's arm roughly, pulling him upright just long enough to flip Shiro onto his front. Shiro grunted as Keith slammed his face into the couch, hard and firm in his hold.

Keith leaned over Shiro, whispering into his ear. "You know better than to tell me what to do, Takashi."

Shiro gasped as Keith pressed his groin flush against his ass. Shiro didn't usually like the way his first name sounded, but some people, in the right situation, could make it sound perfect. Keith was one of those people, and this was definitely the right situation.

Shiro grunted as Keith slapped a calloused hand to his ass, an unyielding reminder of exactly who was in charge of this situation. Shiro eased himself back, grinding himself against Keith, desperate for any friction he could get.

Shiro gasped when Keith yanked his hair, lifting his face from the cushion.

"Tell me what you want." Keith growled, and Shiro could hear him unzip himself.

"I want you to fuck me," Shiro rasped. He knew there was no point in playing games or being vague with Keith. "Fucking split me apart, Keith. Make me scream."

Shiro's face heated up, a blush on his face as he became grossly aware of the fact that everyone was watching him, hearing the filthy words coming from his mouth. Everyone's eyes were on him and Keith's ministrations were just slow enough to allow him the time to become nervous of the situation all over again.

"You want me to fuck your ass?" Keith's teeth found their way to nibble Shiro's ear between words. "You want me to fill you up?"

"Yes," Shiro spoke, breathlessly.

"Ass up, then." Keith commanded, stroking a hand down Shiro's side, a hand resting on his hip. "I want a good angle."

Shiro swallowed hard, spreading his legs just a little further and arching his back as he propped his ass straight in the air, practically presenting himself to the red paladin.

"Yeah, just like that." Keith praised, the hand on his hip adjusting Shiro ever-so-gently more.

Keith pressed his bared erection against the curve of Shiro's ass, eliciting a soft shudder from the man below him. Shiro's hands gripped at the cushion, biting his lip.

"C-Come on Keith," Shiro begged, "Quit teasing. I need to be fucked."

"What, the first four times weren't enough?" Keith smirked, digging his nails into Shiro's hip as he grinded his dick against Shiro. "You really that needy, Takashi?"

Shiro shivered in anticipation, finding himself moving against Keith's grinding. "I am when you all keep teasing me into getting hard again."

Keith chuckled. "I always loved how much stamina you have. Always able to keep going, keep taking it like a pro."

Shiro whined. "Keith, if you don't hurry up and fuck me..."

"You'll what? Scold me?" Keith let out a breathy laugh as he lined himself up, a firm hand burying itself into Shiro's hair, holding him steady as he sunk the tip of his cock into Shiro.

"A-Ah," Shiro shuddered, gripping the cushion tightly as his hole was stretched. Suddenly, Keith snapped his hips, burying himself deep into Shiro. "F-Fuck!"

Keith groaned low as he immediately started to work up a pace. He didn't give time for Shiro to adjust or brace himself, not that it was needed. Shiro was thoroughly prepared from the several times he was had before Keith got ahold of him. If anything, Keith figured, stopping would only agonize their leader more.

Shiro's moans were ragged as Keith pounded into him, his cock hitting inside him in a way that was absolutely divine yet torturous. Keith was rough, unmerciful with his thrusts. He didn't stop to ask what Shiro wanted because he already knew. And Shiro loved it.

Keith pulled Shiro's hair, pulling him back into a hard thrust and Shiro cried out. "Keith, Keith Keith Keeeeith, fuck."

"Careful, you keep crying out like that," Keith grunted, hooking a hand on Shiro's hips, gripping tightly, "You might make a habit of cursing in English."

"Yeah, well," Shiro panted, his vision clouded with stars. "In this situation, I don't feel like 'quiznak' is going to sound anything other than comical for any non-Alteans in the room."

"No," Allura hummed absently from the other end of the couch. "It sounds comical to Alteans too."

"My case has been made," Shiro spoke in labored words before burying his face into the cushion, trying desperately to muffle himself. He found himself moaning wantonly when Keith yanked on his hair once more.

"Don't be quiet," Keith growled. "I want to hear everything."

Shiro bit his lip defiantly, his noises reduced to hisses and shushed whimpers. He smirked when Keith let out an irritated growl; Shiro was tortuously turned on and wanted nothing more than to just give in, but he liked defying Keith, doing little things to irritate the broody paladin.

Shiro gasped out when Keith planted a hard slap on the side of his ass.

"You better behave," Keith husked out the warning breathily, groping the tender flesh under his hand.

Shiro nodded, his knees almost buckling under Keith's tone. He knew what kind of intent was behind Keith's threat; 'behave or I'll tease you for hours,' or 'behave or I'll take you to the edge and leave you there,' the kinds of things that Shiro knew he couldn't handle right now.

So he decided to 'behave', melting into loud cries and sobs of pleasure, desperate for release. He knew he had to be a sight; his face was flushed with heat, finally letting loose the noises he tried to withhold as Keith slammed into him expertly.

Shiro body was overwhelmed with sensations, his nerves made sensitive by several orgasms. He knew all eyes were on him, everyone watching the product of their joint efforts. And he absolutely loved it; he felt relieved, free.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Keith!" This time, Shiro's climax sneaked up on him, exploding through him with jerking, twitched movements. The scream he let out as he came was strained, ragged, almost deafening before it faded to small, quivering moans.

But Keith wasn't done. Shiro whimpered and panted, his body shaking with every thrust that Keith gave him. He tried his best to rock himself back to meet Keith's movements, but even the smallest movement felt like trying to crawl with a boulder on his back.

When Keith finally finished, he pulled out. Shiro breathed out a sigh as he felt Keith leave thick strings of his climax covering his ass. He groaned as he tried to move himself into a more comfortable position.

He could hear voices around him, but he couldn't figure out what was being said. He was exhausted, he was starting to get sore. He felt so good, it almost felt like his soul was fucked out of his body, if that was possible.

Finally, he felt a gentle hand on the side of his face, bringing him out of his pleasure-clouded haze, and found Allura kneeling beside the couch, a serene smile on her face as she gazed at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allura's chapter is up next!! I've decided not to include the potential Keith/Shiro/Lance chapter in this particular fic because I need to focus on my FFXV fic Check-lust, but I WILL write it as a separate story eventually I promise!
> 
> again, refractory period??? what dat


	6. Allura/End

"Are you alright?" Allura smiled, gently brushing hair out of Shiro's face.

 

"I... I can keep going, princess." Shiro groaned, flipping onto his side. "I can take it one more time."

 

"You aren't under any obligation," Allura hummed. "If it's too much--"

 

Shiro's hand reached out, grabbing the collar of Allura's shirt and pulling her into a kiss. Allura froze before clutching Shiro's cheek, deepening the kiss.

 

"I want it," Shiro rasped as he pulled away from the kiss, his voice shaky. "I swear I can take it."

 

"Oh, alright," Allura finally chuckled. "But I'm not going to go easy on you, Shiro."

 

Shiro simply grinned, shifting his position once more. "I wouldn't have it any other way, princess."

 

Shiro watched, almost entranced, as Allura stripped in front of him, her dress coming off to unveil perky breasts and well-toned muscles underneath. He licked at his lips as he watched her slide the dress down her body, revealing more gorgeous skin to him.

 

And then he saw it; a harness, peeking out from the folds of elegant fabric.

 

"Taking a page from Pidge's book, are we?" Shiro found himself spreading his legs just a little bit at the mere thought.

 

Allura's devious smirk returned as she pulled the dress down. "Who do you think gave her the idea?"

 

Shiro felt his heart flutter when Allura dropped her dress on the floor, his mouth gaping as Allura finally revealed her 'weapon' of sorts.

 

The plastic cock Allura had was... well, 'huge' was an understatement. Shiro couldn't begin to guess the length of it, but it was by far the thickest he'd seen in a long time.

 

Part of him was filled with apprehension. He didn't know if he could take something that big, even with the overwhelming amounts of... 'preparation' he's gone through. But every other part of him was filled with excitement at the mere thought.

 

"You're staring," Allura smirked. "Are you still up for it?"

 

Shiro huffed. "Of course I am."

 

"Can you stand?" Allura asked, and Shiro gave her a look he normally reserved for the likes of Slav. "I'm taking that as a no."

 

"Depends; are you referring to more or less than approximately 2.8 seconds?" Shiro winced as he shifted himself into a sitting position. "Because any longer than that and I'll fall straight onto my face."

 

Allura couldn't help but chuckle. "I get the point." She stepped forward, taking Shiro's chin into her hand. "Lay back on your side, love."

 

Shiro swallowed, doing as he was told. He tensed as the princess grabbed his leg, slinging it over his shoulder as she straddled his other leg. He felt her slut brush against the skin of his his thigh as she adjusted herself. Then he felt slender fingers prodding, poking at his well-fucked hole.

 

"Princess," Shiro whined impatiently, suppressing a gasp as she pressed two fingers in.

 

"Don't get snippy with me," Allura spoke sternly as she pressed her fingers back in, pulling a gasp from Shiro.

 

"P-Princess, is this r-really..." Shiro shuddered before gasping out, gripping the couch as Allura added a third finger. "N-Necessary?"

 

"Have you taken anything this big before?" Allura gestured to the monstrosity attached to her harness. "Because if not, I'm prepping you until I think you're ready."

 

Shiro couldn't argue. He knew she was being considerate and level-headed; neither of which were things Shiro was currently capable of himself. But Shiro also knew she was using this opportunity to make his life hell with her electric touch.

 

Shiro swallowed hard as she pressed in a fourth finger, inhaling sharply as she stretched him. He groaned as she pumped her fingers in and out, spreading her fingers as she pressed into him. "F-Fuck, princess."

 

"Do you always have to call me that?" Allura feigned a pout.

 

"What would you rather I call you?" Shiro threw his head back with a whimper.

 

"I don't know, my name?" Allura tilted her head. "'Queen' would be acceptable, but inaccurate given that I'm not actually a queen. Mommy, perhaps?"

 

Shiro went blank as he leveled what looked to be a severely unimpressed look at the royalty that was between his legs. "I'm not calling you 'mommy', Allura."

 

"Allura is fine, then." Allura chuckled, nuzzling the leg on her shoulder with her face before continuing to finger the pilot beneath her.

 

Her movements were focused and skilled. Shiro bit his lips when he realized he was moaning, perhaps a bit too loudly. Allura, however, didn't seem to mind in the slightest as she moved her fingers to aim for the spots that brought out the loudest noises and shakiest movements from him.

 

"Allura," Shiro gasped. "If you keep this up, I don't know how I'm going to handle it."

 

"I guess we'll see," Allura purred, pumping her hand in a way that made Shiro jerk with a small shout.

Shiro was already a quivering mess, burying his face into the cushion. He really didn't know how to deal with it, but he was doing his best while trying to hold in his needy noises. He had never been this senseless, this overwhelmed, this high on pure hormones and desperation, ever before in his life.

 

And Allura almost seemed to be getting off on it; Shiro couldn't describe the looks that he caught on Allura's face as anything less than the very definition of 'dominance'. She looked more menacing than anyone else he had tonight, and he found himself both fearful and incredibly, unbearably aroused by it.

 

He was so lost in his thoughts, so distracted by his own lust that he didn't realize Allura had slicked her plastic cock with lubricant as she fingered him. Or did she? Shiro didn't know. He was pretty sure she did. But how did she manage to? He knew that one of her hands was knuckle deep in his ass, and he knew from experience that handling lube with one hand, especially a slippery tube, was exceptionally difficult verging on impossible.

 

He was entirely too out of it to put much thought into it.

 

Shiro sighed a shaky breath as Allura pumped her hand once more, brushing sensitive nerves inside him before withdrawing her fingers entirely. She pressed the head of the cock against Shiro's hole, pressing in slightly.

 

Shiro groaned hungrily, trying to press himself onto Allura's accessory but pouting when Allura held him firm.

 

"Careful now," Allura teased. "You don't want to hurt yourself."

 

"Maybe I do," Shiro retorted, relaxing and arching as the Altean pressed into him, stretching him agonizingly slowly.

 

"We'd like our leader to still manage to walk to his lion, if the need arises." Allura couldn't help but chuckle; Shiro was normally not one to be antsy. This entire experience seemed to have brought out a new side of their fearless leader.

 

Shiro breathed hard as he tried to ease himself onto the thick silicone. It stretched him uncomfortably, but he was determined. Halfway in, Shiro grunted, tensing up.

 

Allura stopped. "Shiro, are you alright?"

 

"I-I'm fine," Shiro stuttered.

 

"Shiro." Allura was stunned. "If it hurts, tell me."

 

Shiro frowned before sighing. Maybe he was a little too eager. "I-It hurts a little. Just... give me a second."

 

At this point, Shiro felt like he was torturing himself. Either keep taking the massive silicone cock and suffer what will likely be an injury, or stop to adjust and deal with waiting while he's painfully aroused.

 

He clenched himself around the plastic a few times, taking a deep breath before looking up at Allura. "I'm ready. G-Go a little slower this time."

 

Allura nodded, pressing herself in steadily. Shiro bit his lip, shuddering as the cock, for the most part, slid the rest of the way in with little difficulty.

 

Shiro shuddered as he felt the cold buckle of the harness rest on his skin as Allura sunk fully into him. He had never felt so filled in his life. It was unrealistically large and plastic, but it was still the biggest dick he'd ever taken. Through the haze of horniness, he found himself to be a little bit proud of the accomplishment.

 

Shiro adjusted his position, the slightest bit of friction causing his every nerve to ignite with pleasure. "I-I'm ready, Allura."

 

Allura nodded, pulling out just slightly and starting a slow pace with shallow thrusts. Shiro arched his back into her thrusts with languid movements, panting and huffing.

 

"Allura," Shiro moaned. "More. Please, more."

 

Allura gripped Shiro's leg, pulling out just a little bit further in her thrusts. Shiro let out sputtering whines as Allura pounded into him deeper. "H-harder," he rasped.

 

"You sure you can handle it?" Allura spoke, caressing Shiro's leg.

 

"God yes, I'm sure." Shiro shivered. "I want it, I want it all. Fuck, I need it so bad."

 

Allura took a deep breath, gripping Shiro's leg. She pulled almost completely out before thrust deeply, hard and rough. Shiro cried out wantonly, throwing his head back. "Fuck yes, just like that."

 

Allura listened to Shiro's begs, digging her nails into his thigh and pounding into him with reckless abandon. Shiro let out a ragged moan, clenching his fists into the cushion.

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck, Allura," Shiro babbled incoherently. "I-I need, f-fuck, I need this. I need it, Allura."

 

Allura chuckled as she watched Shiro, twitching and crying out as she fucked him with rough and unforgiving thrusts. His mouth hung open, a chorus of needy sobs of pleasure pouring from him.

He squirmed, sinking his human hand down his body to firmly wrap around his cock. He shuddered as he stroked himself clumsily. He moaned and gasped at the dual sensations, driven mad by the feeling of Allura's perfectly-aimed thrusts with his own hand wrapped tightly around his cock.

 

"Mm," Allura hummed pulling Shiro into her rough movements. "You just love this, don't you?"

 

"I... It feels... A-Ah..." Shiro stuttered, biting his lip to stifle his whimper. "It feels so damn good."

 

Allura could only smirk as she watched Shiro tremble beneath her, a mess of his normal self; an exhausted, well-fucked stud begging and pleading for her to give him everything.

 

Shiro felt tears begin to well up in his eyes as he repeatedly edged on climax, his body resisting against any further stimulation. He squirmed, trying to get any sort of extra friction as Allura fucked him.

 

"A-Allura, fuck," Shiro sobbed, throwing his head back into the couch. He twitched, arching his back. "P-Please."

 

Allura noticed Shiro's frustration, the desperation in the way he arched and cried out. She dug her fingers into his thigh with a small groan, thrusting harder and faster. He was on the edge of his final climax, and now it was a task to push him the rest of the way over.

 

"F-Fuck, please," Shiro moaned wantonly, his toes curling as he begged for release. "I'm so close, please."

 

"Come on, love," Allura dragged her nails along the sensitive skin of Shiro's leg. "Cum for me, darling."

 

"O-Oh god, Allura," Shiro shuddered at the hushed tone of the Altean's voice, tightening his grip on his cock with long, tugging strokes. "G-God I wanna cum so bad."

 

"Then just do it," Allura grunted, pulling Shiro forcefully into her thrusts. "I wanna see you come undone just for me, darling."

 

When Shiro came, he felt like he nearly blew out his voice from crying out; a shuddering orgasm pulling ragged, stuttering screams from his throat. His vision went hazy, and he only loosely recognized his voice as his own. Every thought in his mind, for what felt like several minutes to him, was static.

 

He twitched as he came down from the blissful high he felt, his breaths labored with exhaustion, only finding himself brought back to reality by a gentle hand wiping at his face, a thumb swiping tenderly below his eye.

 

"Are you alright, Shiro?"

 

Shiro blinked, looking up at the body above him. Allura's kind smile was once again looking down on him, and he nodded simply with a smile in return.

 

"N-Never better." Despite his words, he was unwilling to get up. But they were true; tonight's events left him in a better state than he had been in a long time.

 

Finally, he became aware of the dampness of his face. He lifted his hand, wiping away stray moisture from around his eyes before he froze entirely upon the realization; he was too exhausted to be mortified, but he was definitely embarrassed at the least.

 

Shiro wiped away what were most definitely tears from his eyes before looking back up at Allura. "D-Did... Did I cry?" He knew the answer, but he really didn't want to admit it.

 

"A little," Allura chuckled. "I think they were good tears, though."

 

Shiro felt the obvious blush on his cheeks, but made no effort to hide it as everyone around him giggled and chuckled.

 

"And hey," Lance grinned, "If they weren't unhappy tears, that's a compliment!"

 

Pidge snickered into her hand. "If nothing else, I bet Matt'll be happy to hear that he's not the only person to make the 'Garrison's golden boy' cry during sex."

 

Shiro froze again. "Matt told you about that?"

 

"Uh, yeah," Pidge rolled her eyes. "Have you met my brother? You think he knows how to keep his mouth shut when it comes to sex?"

 

"To be fair," Keith chuckled. "Matt made him cry as a result of breaking a bunk bed during experimenting gone wrong. I should know; I shared a room with the dweebs."

 

Shiro pouted. "Enough talking about me sleeping with Pidge's brother."

 

"You just got banged by six people in a row," Lance counted out on his fingers to ensure he got the number right. "And NOW you're embarrassed to be talking about sex?"

 

Shiro would've rolled the other way if he physically felt capable of doing so, but instead settled on just turning his head away.

 

"You know, just a thought," Hunk finally piped into the conversation. "What if we made this like... a team exercise?"

 

"... what?" Keith stared blankly.

 

"Well, like..." Hunk shrugged. "This was a pretty good bonding moment for all of us, right? Banging Shiro, embarrassing him by talking about him banging Pidge's brother..."

 

"He actually has a rather excellent point," Coran pointed. "Made into a regular thing, this could actually strengthen all of our bonds. Not to mention, it was obviously effective at de-stressing our leader."

 

"I suppose it's... a decent idea," Allura hummed, tapping her chin. "But only if Shiro is up for it."

 

Silence. Allura waited for in case Shiro had been spaced out and hadn't yet comprehended the sentence.

 

Finally, she cleared her throat and repeated. "Shiro?"

 

It was a gentle snore that brought everyone's attention to the fact that Shiro wasn't just spaced; he was out like a light.

 

"Maaaan, he's already passed out?" Lance pouted. "I was just about ready for another round."

 

"I don't even know if he could handle another round," Keith frowned. "We put him through a lot tonight."

 

"Well, hopefully Voltron isn't needed tomorrow." Hunk shrugged. "I don't think he's going to be up for much ziplining tomorrow, if he even wakes up."

 

"Allura could probably just carry him to his lion if she needed to, really." Pidge shrugged, finding herself cringing when Shiro let out a slightly louder snore.

 

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Allura chuckled, finding herself ruffling Shiro's mess of hair. "We'll worry about tomorrow, tomorrow."

 

All of them agreed that for once, Shiro looked peaceful. Maybe it was because, for once, the man was lulled into peaceful slumber; sleep unhindered by panicked thrashing or whimpers. Maybe because they were certain that Shiro would actually manage more than four hours of sleep.

 

Whatever the reason, they were pleased to have 'helped'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand done! I hope this ending was okay! Not gonna lie, was suuuuuper out of it while writing because I was on cold medicine for a wicked cold so any mistakes will be blamed on that.
> 
> Thank you for joining me in this fic and reading it to it's completion. You have my eternal gratitude, and I hope you'll tune in for my next Voltron fics!


End file.
